A Diamond's Worth
by FeloriaForever
Summary: "One date. That's all I want." I stared at him and laughed. "You still don't get it, do you? You try to hard" I walked away leaving him behind and yet he still followed. Caroline and Klaus one shot.


**Just finished watching Vampire Diaries Season Four. Awesome show! I used to like Caroline and Tyler but Caroline and Klaus is a nicer couple. So I wanted to write a short fanfic for this. This story is AU however.**

* * *

I walked into the Grill flinging the door open. I spotted Elena and Bonnie seated in a booth. Bonnie saw me and I walked over, sagging onto the seat.

"That bad huh." I glared at Bonnie. It was more than bad.

"It was horrible. I went over there to his house to end things between us and I find him with not one, but TWO girls wrapped around his waist."

"So what did you do?" Elena asked me. She was so lucky to have Damon. A guy who was so in love with her and would never think of cheating on her.

"I flipped him the bird and thanked him for giving me AIDS before walking out. Those girls were out of there real quick. That'll teach him a lesson." We laughed until Matt came up to us.

"Hey guys, Caroline" He lingered his stare at me. A year ago, he told me that he liked me but I didn't return his feelings. I grew up with him so it felt to think of him as anything more than a friend. Matt however seemed to think differently.

"Hey Matt. Can I have an Iced Coffee please?" He wrote down my order and left. I tried calling out to him but he ignored me.

"I hate how he does that." I muttered. Unfortunately Elena heard me.

"He likes you. I think that it's sweet." Another waiter came up and ordered her and Bonnie's drinks. As soon as he left, I continued our conversation.

"Why is it that I can't find a nice loyal boyfriend? Is there something about me that makes boys want to cheat on me?"

"Caroline, there is nothing wrong with you. It's their fault for giving up the greatest girl they will ever meet." I smiled at Bonnie. I was glad to have her as my friend. She and Elena always put up with my whining and supported me. I looked over at Elena who was grinning madly.

"We have to go out and find you another boyfriend. You go home, get ready and I'll pick you up." Maybe I did need a night out. I cried over the last two guys but not this time.

* * *

At quarter to seven, I was ready to go out. A car horn beeped notifying me that Elena was here. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. My mum was always home late, so I left her a note telling her where I would be. I climbed into the car and we were off. An hour later we had arrived at a nightclub of Elena's choice and I headed for the bar.

"I'll have a chocolate mudshake please." I pulled out my wallet to pay for the drink. Looking around, I saw Elena and Bonnie on the dancefloor with other girls. To my left, I see a guy two people down from me trying to pick up a girl. Clearly she wasn't impressed. In the end, she slapped him and left. It was hard to hear them but I understood most of it. This guy wasn't from anywhere around here. I grabbed my drink and walked up to him. When he saw me, his face lit up. I knew what he was thinking however I wasn't here for a date with him.

"You clearly aren't from here or anywhere close. The standard by which you dress, shows that. Rich, Proud. Think you have power over people."

"You can tell all that from my clothes? What else do you know about me? A random stranger."

"I know that you give girls the wrong impression. Next time, don't flash your cash around. Girls don't like guys who are proud of being rich." I took my drink and left, however he caught my wrist spinning me back around.

"Well then, how about you do it?" He had a smug grin on his face and I hated it.

"Do what?"

"Go on a date with me. Let me show you how I treat a girl?" I retracted my hand and disgustedly looked at him.

"With you, no. I don't date rich pricks." As I walked away, I could feel him staring after me, burning holes in the back of my head. I finished my drink and headed out to dancefloor. I let my mind forget about him; hopefully I would never see him again.

* * *

"Tell me again, what did he do?" Bonnie asked me. I sat down with them for a minute but I really should be working. My day of was over. I worked part time at the Mystic Grill. However I worked whenever Matt didn't. That was the one condition I asked for when I started working here.

"He tried to ask me out and I rejected him." Elena stared at me like I was the world's biggest idiot.

"What! Why? A hot rich guy asks you out and you say no! What is wrong with you Caroline? You need this."

"Yeah, but arrogant isn't my type. I know that Damon's arrogant but he pulls it off with sarcasm. This guy was just straight arrogant and selfish. Just because he has cash, his thinks he owns the world."

"Caroline! I'm not paying you to sit around. Get back to work!" My supervisor yelled at me. Oops, I'd been caught. I guilty looked at my friends before getting up. I quickly walked up to take the meals but he stopped me.

"Caroline, table 9. Go take his order. I'll take these. Now go." I looked over to table nine and there he was sitting. Nikklaus. Groaning, I made my way over, hoping to make this short and quick.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill, what can I get you?" He looked up from the menu and smiled at me.

"What I want isn't on the menu." I tried not to groan again. Did this guy ever quit?

"Just order something then." I gritted through my teeth, while pulling out my pad and pen.

"I'll have a date with you at six."

"Sorry, we don't sell that to rich pricks." He stared at me mischievously, an evil look in his eye.

"Feisty huh. I like that." I was getting seriously pissed off.

"I don't have all day. Just order something."

"One date. That's all I want."

"No!" If I stood here any longer, I would get in trouble again for slacking on the job. We weren't supposed to socialise with the customers.

"Is there a problem here?" Oh crap. Now he'd done it. I was in trouble for sure. I glared at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, nothing at all. I was chatting with Caroline. We're old friends. I'm sorry for keeping her. I'll have a BLT please." I took his order and looked hopefully at my boss.

"Oh that's fine. I know what it's like to see old friends again. Caroline, give me that order." She took my pad and walked off. I was stunned. My boss had never smiled and even more shocking, never took anyone else's order.

"You're welcome." I glared at him. He was so arrogant and proud of it. It made me want to hit him.

"Thank you" my voice laced with venom.

"Sit down. Take a break." He smug look made me want to scream. He was enjoying this.

"I have to work. Enjoy your meal." I avoided him for the rest of the day. Finally my shift was over and I drove home. The entire ride all I thought of was him. I hated it.

* * *

Day after day he tried to get me to go out with him and I said no. I thought if I rejected him enough times, he would quit. That wasn't the case. School had ended and I was chatting with Elena only to find a crowd brewing. There in the middle of the parking lot was Nikklaus and his limo. Furiously I walked up to him.

"What part of NO do you not understand? I don't want to go out with you." He held a bouquet of rose in his hands.

"Just one date Caroline. That's all I want. We can go wherever you want? Italy, Rome, New York. You name it Caroline. Just one date." I sighed and chuckled.

"You still don't get it do you? You try too hard." I walked back to my car and drove off. I didn't care that people were staring after me, what they thought of me, what guys would think of me now. My opinion was and is the only one that matters.

* * *

After my little stunt, Nikklaus had contacted me and I was glad. I could get on with my life. The home phone rang when I was doing homework and I had a bad feeling who was calling. Instead I let it go to voicemail. His voice echoed out.

"_Caroline…I...you…I'm sorry.…If you're listening, please meet me at the park. I'll be waiting…Give me another chance, I hope you'll come."_ The line went dead. I sat on my bed wondering. It struck me as odd that I was even considering possibly going. I called up Elena, hoping for some girl advice.

"Elena's phone"

"Damon? Why do you have Elena's phone?"

"She'd preoccupied at the moment. Can I leave a message for her?" I debated whether I should tell him or just call Bonnie instead. I was about to hang up when Damon spoke again.

"Caroline, look I know that you want a girl's advice but why don't you take it from me. I know that you hate this guy, but I think you should give him a chance. If he's been pursing you constantly after being rejected, than he clearly likes you. Go out with him. You might find out that he's different inside." I thought about what Damon said and he was right. I shouldn't be so judgemental.

"Your right, thanks." I was about to hang up but then something came to my mind. "By the way, how did you know what I wanted to talk about?"

"Caroline, what is the one thing girls gossip about to each other?" I grinned. The answer was so obvious.

"Guys. I have to go. Bye Damon."

"Say hi to rick prick for me" I laughed and hung up. My clock said it was six-twenty. He wouldn't be waiting for long. I changed my clothes and drove off to the park. I searched the park only to find it was empty. He was gone. I walked back miserably to my car, only to find him leaning against the bonnet.

"You came"

"I did. I was given good advice. So, yes I will go out on a date with you. But I want nothing fancy. No five star restaurants, not jet planes. Nothing like that."

"So I take it you, want to have grubby dinner in an alley then?" He smirked at me only this time I laughed.

"Has anyone told you how arrogant you are?"

"On multiple occasions. What can I say? It's part of my personality." He took out a royal blue velvet box. Inside, laid a beautiful snowflake necklace. I froze up. "I bought this for you."

"That better not be diamonds." He lightly laughed and took the necklace out of the box.

"It's not. Trust me." I lifted my hair out of the way and he clipped it around my neck.

"You're welcome." He smugly grinned at me and I laughed pulling him to me, capturing his lips. He wound his hands through my hair and fervently kissed me back. He pulled away, keeping me close.

"Now why don't we have breakfast, love?" I glared at him understanding what he was hinting at.

"I'm choosing then." I leaned in again closing the distance.

"Always."


End file.
